


Everlasting Love

by MysticWolves



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, Blood is heavily mentioned, Character Turned Into Vampire, Graphic Description, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Vampires, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWolves/pseuds/MysticWolves
Summary: A lone man comes to meet a long lost friend inside of a forest, rumored to house a monster that ate all who entered.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Everlasting Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! To be honest, I am a true Claumitri fan, however, I enjoy Ferdibert quite a bit too! I wrote this for a while, and yet I didn't quite get all that I wanted in, so I broke it up to get something out! Please forgive any spelling errors, and do correct me if something does not make sense!
> 
> Shout out to my dear sister who is a major Ferdibert fan, and helped inspire me to write this mess!

Silently, the shadows around seemed to curl and slither about, with no rhyme or rhythm. Almost as quietly, footsteps crept forward warily. The night air was damp, in a way that left one feeling like they'd been in a storm, and yet not a single drop could be found. The staleness in the air was choking, even though he was surrounded by the night sky. Trees were creating a tunnel as he walked, their leaves long forgotten despite the summer heat. In the distance, a lone owl creates a monotonous song of calls, questioning who was either brave enough, or idiotic enough to attempt such a journey. The air expelled the scent of rotted wood and decaying flesh along the underused road. He could make out the faint shapes of stones, tombstones to be specific, and they were unmarked as well. No specific order to the placement, simply dotting along the path ominously. Yet, he continued forward, weapon in hand. He had no time to dawdle, though he did question if his motives justified the actions he was taking. Many warned of the perilous danger, that none returned who walked this path, and yet he continued onward. The wind makes its glorious entrance, bringing with it the smell of death and iron. He found the smell nauseous, making him rather glad that he hadn't had food at all today. Swallowing, he continued forth, and prayed that the man at the end of his road would remember him. He became distinctly aware of the brilliant orange hair he bore pairing beautifully with his amber-orange eyes. He also had his flamboyant red and black attire, even his red cape, extremely bold in these woods. The forest was dark, many dark greens, grays and black. The colors were extremely limited making his bright looks stand out like a chicken in a wolf pack, and he was certainly the prey here if he played his cards wrong. He kept his grasp loose on his lance, in hopes that he could drop it and seem less like a threat. The trees blurred together, had he been here before? Was he heading in the right direction? He hoped he was not following the vague instructions wrong.

'In the woods no one dares to traverse. Head North, and amongst the trees of darkness you'll find my home. Meet me there at midnight when the moon is bloody, do not be late.'

This was a message he received about two years ago, and now a blood moon was scheduled tonight. He hoped that the man who had given this message to him did not forget in the two years between. He missed his beloved dearly, and he wished to curl up in front of the warmth of the fireplace, next to his love and simply have a night fit for fairy tales. Unfortunately, this is what was planned out for him today, not his whimsical daydreams. He marched forth, and after an hour or so, finally came across a major of sorts. It was an imposing building, at least five stories tall, and it was not well taken care of. The roof was somehow intact with all the plants and crows on top, many windows had curtains drawn and we're stained a reddish brown. The bricks laid cakes in mud and grime of the years, the garden was overgrown with plants even he could not name. There were no lights, no movement, from inside the manor. The gate creaked ominously, quite clichè in his opinion, however the gates were a firm crusted brown. He walked slowly, and carefully, aware of the dangers that lurked around him. The courtyard smelled of rotten flesh and blood, reeked would probably be more appropriate. The smell clogged his nostrils, and he swore something squishes beneath his feet with every step. Finally, he was before the old wooden doors that stood as the entrance to the building. Sucking in a breath, he opened the doors cautiously. They opened rather silently, and gave way to a magnificent foyer. The foyer had two staircases, both leading to a balcony-like structure overhead. The stairs, and most of the floor in general, was covered with a deep red carpet. There were six torches adorning each of the stone pillars in the room itself, not including the ten leading upstairs. In-between the stairs was another set of double doors, leading further into the depths of the manor. However, he was more distracted by the figure descending the right staircase. A rather ghastly, yet handsome, figure of pale skin and yellow eyes. He couldn't help but smile, his entire body relaxing upon realization.

"I have to say" came the smooth voice he expected, "I never thought you would actually heed my message Ferdinand. However, I am by no means upset, in fact I am rather glad, if such emotions befit a creature such as me" 

"Oh Hubert. Of course you may feel positive emotions. There is no law saying you cannot is there? I am certainly not saying that you cannot." He chirped happily. He was happy to have finally found Hubert again, it had been four years since his love was turned. He didn't care if Hubert was human or not, he would love him all the same. The vampire in question gave a toothy grin, showcasing his fangs. Though not at their full length, they were still rather fearsome to gaze upon. Ferdinand knew the full length, whenever Hubert would feed. The fangs managed to reach an impressive four inches long, and the sharp points could even pierce armor. Vampires were most well known for their fangs and blood diets, however, there was much more to them than that. The creatures could run to almost Mach one, some could even go faster. Their strength was so immense that they supposedly could lift a building clear off its foundation. How much was actually true, well none would know except him.

"Only you would fall into your thoughts in the presence of a bloodsucking monster. I never have understood you Aegir, even when I was human." Hubert wore a devilish smirk. His voice as quiet, and yet creepy as ever. Ferdinand smiled and gave a quick wink toward the vampire. Not what he would normally do, but he decided that it worked.

"Oh you honor me Hubert. I never did understand what drew me to you, and I never cared what you are. Even if I am nothing but a walking blood bag to most vampires. I know you, you would never do such a disservice to me!" The vampire looked slightly stunned, but recovered quickly. Ferdinand moved toward the right stairs, extending his arms and firmly wrapping Hubert in the warmth of an embrace. Despite the two years of separation, Hubert returned the hug. It had taken so long to get him accustomed to hugs and eventually kisses. They had been together for only a year before Hubert was turned, then the new vampire quit kissing. He understood of course. Hubert had no control over how to "use" his fangs correctly, and so he could've hurt Ferdinand badly. Hubert now began to guide Ferdinand through the manor, the crimson carpet was rather plush under his shoes. It did not take long before he was brought into a bedroom, the master he presumed. The room was massive, and had an attached master suite and walk-in closet. The crimson carpet remained within the room, however there was an obsidian rug adorning the floor as well. The windows were mostly stained glass, and we're heavily covered by thick black fading to red curtains. A fireplace was placed strategically on the western wall, facing the entire room effectively. The bed stood against the eastern wall, and was a canopy bed to boot. There was also a redwood table with two matching chairs to the left of the bed as well. Overall, the bedroom seemed lovely, if a bit dark. However, considering that Hubert was a vampire, he could deal with the lack of natural light. Smiling, he ventured forth, depositing his lance near the door and made himself home upon the bed. He heard a quiet chuckle behind him. He turned his head and waved the vampire over, who actually obeyed and approached. Laying down with Hubert was lovely. It had truly been too long since he was with this man. He sighed happily, and relaxed into Hubert's arms. He must've dozed off, because he woke to a dark room save for a balcony he hadn't noticed earlier. Hubert stood upon the balcony, and watched the crows in the sky. The light of the half moon shined through the open doors, and casted it's cool glow upon the room. Yawning, he stood and began to lazily make his way across the room toward his beloved. Hubert turned his head to look at him as he approached, and turned back to look out again. Ferdinand came up and stood beside him, gazing out over the eerie forest. A thick fog had settled across the forest floor, creating a disturbing atmosphere. Ferdinand stole a glance at the vampire and noticed that his lips were stained red. Hubert had gone out and hunted down someone to feed upon. Another corpse added to the ever growing field that was the forest before them. Hubert made some sort of sound in his throat, a sound that was almost like he was disgusted with himself. He proceeded to avoid eye contact, and gazed longingly out over the forest. Ferdinand sighed, and reached a hand out toward the vampire, running his fingers through coarse, oily, black hair. Startled, Hubert jumped and turned to look at him, eyes wide like a caged beast, even his posture had tensed. Undeterred, Ferdinand pulled his most calming smile, and brought his other hand to cup Hubert's face gently.

"I do not care for whatever it is that you believe makes you a horrid creature. Yes, you feed upon us humans, but does that mean that we should be disgusted at feasting upon a cow? Is the act not virtually one and the same? So I do not begrudge you for feeding and keeping yourself alive Hubert, after all I love you." He knew that Hubert had not mentioned anything, or even made a slight notion toward self-hatred. However, he felt that he had to say something. Hubert swallowed audibly, but nodded.

"Thank you Ferdinand. You are truly one of the most caring men out there. I am relieved that you came to me, and for me. You look past my horrible killings, and choose to love me anyway." Hubert's voice was soft, almost like he was afraid. Ferdinand chuckled softly.

"Of course my love, I will always support you. Now, I am not nocturnal, so how about I get back to bed?" He questioned with a light-hearted voice, turning and heading back in. Hubert turned as well, and followed inside, shutting the balcony doors and securing the curtains. Settling back in bed, Ferdinand's mind began to wonder, thinking of the future, and of what tomorrow would bring to them both.


End file.
